Television service providers offer a wide variety of content. Subscribers may have a desire to receive or interact with particular portions of such content, but not other portions. Hence, television receivers, such as set-top box devices, can be adapted to perform various actions, such as recording content designated by a subscriber or providing information related to available content.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.